The present invention relates to a display which may readily be assembled and dismantled and which includes a display shelf that may be mounted on a pipe such that it may be longitudinally adjusted along the pipe, and translatably adjusted perpendicular to the axis of the pipe and rotated around the pipe. This enables appropriate setting and placement of the shelf to display merchandise. For example, it is possible to arrange the shelf tilted in an easel arrangement at an appropriate angle for displaying objects. In addition, by providing the same means of attachment of the shelf to a pair of parallel pipes, it is possible to provide for support of large or irregular objects on the shelf, while assuring that these objects will be fully supported.
Displays have been assembled by combining pipes which carry shelves or ornamental pieces. It has been customary to drill a bolt hole through both the supporting pipe and the supported shelf to eventually connect them. However, the hole or the connecting bolt may be visible on the surface of the shelf, which detracts from the appearance of the display.
One of the major problems that is encountered in the preparation of such a display is that attaching the shelf to the support pipe so that it is adjustable along the length of the pipe longitudinally or is translatably adjustable at an angle to the axis of the pipe has required the use either of permanent openings in the shelf or of openings which must then be drilled for the particular relationship. When the display is thereafter dismantled prior to later reassembly, or when the shelves are to be rearranged to carry different devices, the openings which had been specially drilled or the preformed preparatory openings become visible when the new adjustment is obtained, which mars the appearance of the shelves and the display. Sometimes the display must be rearranged in an attempt to cover the existing holes.
Even where the pipes and/or shelves have been mass produced at fixed standard sizes, it has been difficult to pre-drill holes in them without any dimensional error in the prescribed location on both the pipes and the shelves. In addition, it has been expensive to pre-drill holes.